Nack and Psycho Spinoffs Cast
And here, this is where you will find all characters that are to appear in the spinoffs, be they feature the duo and friends as guest stars or aren't appearing at all. =Nack and Psycho Spinoffs= Sora Claus the Movie (belongs to JusSonic)(#) *Santa-himself with Sora (digimon) *Anya-tai *Joe-Danny (DP) *Cornelia-Juniper Lee (Juniper Lee) *Patch-Snoopy (Peanuts) *Ancient One-Yoda (Star Wars) *Puffy-Grumpy Bear (Care Bears) *B.Z.-Farquaad (Shrek) *Towzer-Daffy (LT) *Dooley-Mr. Herriman (Fosters) (will be explained in What's New Him) *Goober-Wormtail96 *Groot-Jake Long (AMJL) *Boog-Garfield (will be explained in Sonic Generations~NAP Style) *Honka-Remy (Ratatouille) (will be explained in Sonic Generations~NAP Style) *Voot-Dash Parr (Incredibles) *Unknown Elves-Danny, Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Oliver (Oliver & Company), Tails, and Cosmo (Sonic) (will be explained in What's New Him) *Extras-Monroe & Ray-Ray (Juniper Lee) JusSonic's Nightmare Before Christmas Series (Belongs to JusSonic)(#) *Jack Skellington-TK (Digimon) *Sally-Kari (Digimon) *Zero-Patamon (Digimon) *Wolf Man-himself *Oogie Boogie-himself *Santa-himself with Sora (digimon) *Vampire Bros-Burns (Simpsons), Batula (Conker) (Explained in BAMSC~NAP Style), & Jurgen (Sam & Max) *Clown with Tearaway Face-Goofy (Disney; possible clone) *Witches-Ginny & Hermione (HP) *Hyde-Cat in the Hat *Cyclops-Cyclops (Shrek) *Mayor-Luigi (Mario) *Dr. Finklestein-Drakken (Kim Possible) *Wife Creation-Shego (Kim Possible) *Igor-Quasimodo (Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Behemoth-Billy (Billy & Mandy; possible clone) *Harlequin-himself *Monster Under Bed-Stays the Same *Lock, Shock, & Barrel-Soda Poppers (Sam & Max) *Easter Bunny-Trix Rabbit *Turkey-Turkey Lurky (Chicken Little) *Cupid-Cupid (Sam & Max) *Leprechaun-Leprechaun (CDRR) *Mummy Kid-Timmy Turner (FOP) *Corpse Dad-Mario (Mario) *Corpse Mom-Peach (Mario) *Corpse Kid-Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) *Street Band-Stan, Kyle, & Cartman (SP) *Devil-Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Undersea Gal-Ruto (Zelda) *The Melting Man-Toad (X-Men) *Extras-Gatomon (Digimon), Teen Titans devil man under stairs-himself Muppet Corpse Bride (belongs to JusSonic)(#) *Victor-Kermit (Muppets) *Victoria-Miss Piggy (Muppets) *Barkin-Johnny Fiama (Muppets) *Emily-Camilla (Muppets) *Victor's Parents-Jim the Frog & Alice the frog (OC Muppet Frogs) *Victoria's Parents-Mr. and Mrs. Hamish (OC Muppet Pigs) *Bonejangles-TK (Digimon) *Everglot's dead relative-Jack the Boar (OC Muppet Pig) *Maggot-Pepe (Muppets) *Black Widow-itsy bitsy *Pastor Galswells-Sam the Eagle (before his death) (Muppets) *Scraps-Animal (before reincarnation) (Muppets) *Dead Kids-Elmo, Zoey, & Abby (Sesame Street) *Elder Gutknetch-Convincing John (Fraggle Rock) *Emil-Bobo the Bear (Muppets) *Mayhew-Beauregard (Muppets) *Extras-Gonzo (Muppets), Sal (Cameo) (Muppets) crow himself UPDATE: The Sora Clause *Scott Calvin/New Santa Claus-Sora from digimon with himself *Charlie Calvin- *Laura Miller-Kari from digimon *Bernard the Elf- *Mr. Whittle- *Old Santa Claus-How Murray Saved Christmas Version *Carol Newman/Mrs. Claus-tai *Dr. Neil Miller- *Lucy Miller- *Curtis-Snoopy *Abby the Elf- *Mother Nature-herself *Father Time-himself *The Easter Bunny-himself *Cupid-himself *The Tooth Fairy/Molinator-himself *The Sandman-himself *Reindeer-themselves *Jack Frost-himself *Bud Newman-King Triton (Little Mermaid) *Sylvia Newman-agumon *Dr. Hismus *Trish *Glenda *Rory UPDATE: Nack & Psycho Save Christmas *Ernest P. Worrell & Disguises- *Seth Applegate/Santa Claus-himself *Joe Carruthers/The New Santa Claus-Sora from digimon with himself *Pamela Trenton/Harmony Starr/Mindy- *Chuck the Storage Agent- *Bobby the Storage Agent- *Mary Morrissey- *Immigration Agent- *Businessman- *Pyramus the Elf- *Thisbe the Elf- *Cab Passenger- *Mr. Dillis- *Marty Brock- *Boy in the Train Station- *Vern-Valchir Back to The Toon Future Series Redux($) *Marty McFly-Chris, Batula, Nack & Psycho *Doc Brown-Maximus IQ (AB) (MOA) & Max Sr. (AB) (latter for 193X & partial 195X portions) *Biff Tannen-Tai Lung (KFP) *George-Ze Professor (Conker) *Clara Clayton-Nemesis AS (AB OC) (MOA) *Jules & Verne-Max III & Sakura (AB OCs) (MOA) *Griff-Scar (as an anthro) (Lion King) *Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen-Fat Cat (CDRR) (it makes more sense with Fat Cat swearing vengeance in the Timmy Goes West one) *Seamus-Br'er Weasel (SOTS Comics) *Lorraine-Kayla (Sonic/Conker OC) *Maggie-Selene (OC) *William McFly-Jack Jack (as a weasel) (Incredibles) *Douglas J. Needles-Jimbo Jones (Simpsons) *Jennifer Parker-Helen, Rouge, & Sarah *Mr. Strickland-Wacky (Bonkers) *James Strickland-IM Weasel (IM Weasel) *Strickland's Son-Measley (Animals of Farthing Woods) *Einstein-Minimus PU (AB) & Ling Ling (Female Version) (Drawn Together) *Marty Jr.-Selim (Nack/Rouge's Son) & Justin (Psycho/Sarah's Son) (both MOA) *Marlene-Darla (Nack/Rouge's Daughter) (MOA) *Dave-Calamity (TTA) *Linda-Kate (SM/GMD OC) *Match-Ted Bundy (SP Version) *Skinhead-Jeffrey Dahmer (SP Version) *3D-John Wayne Gacy (SP Version) *Spike-Zira (as an anthro) (Lion King) *Whitey-Quackerjack (Darkwing) *Data-Megavolt (Darkwing) *Needles' Gang-Dolph, Kearny, & Nelson Muntz (Simpsons) *Woman Saving Clocktower-Videl (DBZ) *Band Judges-Yukari (Azumanga), Buddy (Animaniacs), Tediz (Conker), Jet, and Wave (Sonic) *Chester the Bartender-Br'er Bear (SOTS) *Men in Bar-Three Old Men (Cowboy Bebop) *Colt Gun Salesman-Br'er Fox (SOTS) *Buford's Gang Members-Hopper (Bug's Life), Mepps, Wart, Mole, Snout (CDRR), Lucifier (Cinderella), Bud, Lou, Artie, Griff, Waddles (Krypto) *Milton Baines-Jeff (Sonic) *Toby Baines-Conner (Sonic) *Sam Baines-Karl (Sonic) *Stella Baines-Weasel (Farthing Woods) *Sally Baines-Candace (as a weasel) (Phineas & Ferb) *Uncle Joey-Snide (DK) *Martin McFly (Mentioned)-Mason & Cyrus (referencing Tomb of Ramses) *Babs-Wrinkly Kong (DK) *Chuck Berry (mentioned)-Walt Disney *Marvin Berry-Mickey Mouse *Betty-Madam Foster (Fosters) *Lou Caruthers-Gennai (Digimon) *Copernicus-Baby Claude Cat (Looney Tunes) *D. Jones (mentioned)-Poopsmith (Homestar) *Libyan terrorists-Dark Legion (Sonic) *Elsie Peabody-Huey *Martha Peabody-Dewey *Sherman Peabody-Louie *Otis Peabody-Scrooge McDuck *Reginald-Horace Horsecollar *Red Thomas/Red the Bum-Chester Lampwick (Simpsons) *Goldie Wilson-Mayor (PPG) *Reporter that reported the missing plutonium-Mr. Happy & Miss Sunshine *Boys on Scooter-Ritchie & Snap (Pokemon) *Cop that Doc Brown bribed-Ralph (Animaniacs) *Other Starlighter band members-Mickey's Band Concerto Members *Boy in Lou's Diner-Wile E. Coyote (LT) *Betty's date-Old Man Rivers (Fosters) *Babs's date-Cranky Kong (DK) *Dixon-Bud & Lou (Krypto) *Video Game Boys-Pearl Fey (Phoenix Wright) & Nermal (Garfield) *Biff Tannen Museum Narrator-Announcer (Homestar) *Western Union Man-Letter Man (Family Guy SSSDS) *Terry-Mr. Fixit (Richard Scarry) *'Michael Jackson' Video Waiter-Star Michael (Space Channel 5) *'Ronald Reagan' Video Waiter-Ansem (KH) *'Ayatollah Khomeni' Video Waiter-Xenahort (KH) *Hoverboard Girls-Margo, Edith, & Agnes (Despicable Me) *Antique Store Saleswoman-Conquering Storm (Sonic) *Officer Foley-Jenny (Pokemon) *Cab Driver in 2015-Harry Canyon (Heavy Metal) *Iko 'Jitz' Fujitsu-Dr. Eggman *Loretta-Roberta (Cleveland Show) *Loretta's Dad-Cleveland Brown (Family Guy) *Loretta's Mom-Tubbs-Brown Family (Cleveland Show) *Harold-Cleveland Jr. & Rallo (Cleveland Show) *Jacuzzi Girls-Si and Am (Lady & the Tramp) *Basketball Kids-Baby Bugs, Daffy, & Lola (Baby LT) *Radio Sportscaster-Howie Turn (Animaniacs) *CPR 'Wallet Guy'-Herriman (Fosters) *Joe (Clint Eastwood character)-Catdog *King Neptune-Sylvester *Goldie Wilson III-Fleemco (Replacements) *Officer Reese-Chief Wiggum (Simpsons) *Barbed-Wire Salesman-Flim (MLP: FIM) *Band at the festival dance in 1885-Alice & Emmett Otter with Jugband (Muppets) *Mayor Hubert-Mayor Manx *Engineer-Smokey and Steamer (Polar Express) *Strickland's Deputy-Cow & Chicken *Undertaker-Mad Doctor (Disney) *Celebration man-Waternoose (cameo) (Monsters Inc) *Pie lady-World's Oldest Woman (Histeria) *Festival dance caller-Turkey (Disney) *Eyepatch-Jedidiah (Rango) *Toothless-Ezekiel (Rango) *Ticket agent-Ticket Man (Frosty) *Conductor-Conductor (Polar Express) *Train fireman-Balthazar (Rango) *Joey (Palace Saloon employee)-Grandpa Stinky (Sam & Max) *Boy holding Marty's gun-Rat Boy with Rango's Gun (Rango) *Barbed-wire salesman's companion-Flam (MLP: FIM) *Institute Scientists-??? *Audience scanning device-??? *Security guard-??? *Heather - IFT Spokesperson-??? *Judge Erhardt Brown-Max Sr. Sr. (AB) *Cue Ball/Mr. Donnelly-Koreena (Atomic Betty) *Arthur McFly-Augustus Von Kriplespac (aka the Chief Weasel) (Rankin/Bass Wind in the Willows) *Edna Strickland-Winnie (RR Comics) & Kikyo (AB OC) (former being more evil and latter the in love with Max Sr. part) *Kid Tannen-Mr. Tinkles (Cats & Dogs) *Matches/Al (Kid Tannen's henchman)-Calico (Cats & Dogs) *Danny Parker (Jr. or Sr.?)-Aero the Acrobat (Aero the Acrobat) *Trixie Trotter/Sylvia McFly-Minerva Mink (Mina Flirter as her stage name) (Animaniacs) *Gentleman Jack (poster)-Trilby (Chzo Mythos) *Mr. Figgins (mentioned)-??? *Jimmy (mentioned)-??? *Tiffany Tannen (mentioned)-Vitani (Lion King) *Jack and Diane (mentioned)-Mr. Rude & Miss Naughty *Zane-Harry (Garfield Show) *Edward Clark (marquee)-??? *James Clive (marquee)-??? *Doris Evans (marquee)-??? *Ernie-Young Eustace Bagge *Eunice-Young Muriel Bagge *Betty Parker (mentioned)-Ariel (Aero the Acrobat) *Cliff Tannen-Nuka (Lion King) *Riff Tannen-Shere Khan (Jungle Book) *J.J. Valenti (mentioned)-Ebony Hare (Sonic/KP) *Mayor Thomas (mentioned)-Mayor Quimby (Simpsons) *Frankie Needles (mentioned)-Scott Tenorman (SP) *David Wright (marquee)-??? *Candy Seller's Father-Mr. Boss (KND) *Candy Seller-Fanny/Numbah 86 (KND) *Croupier-Mr. H (2 Stupid Dogs) *Leech-Matt (Digimon) *Jacques Douteux-Captain Cutler (Living One) (Scooby Doo) *Hampton the Butler-Alfred (Batman) *Extras-Hope (Psycho/Sarah's Daughter) (MOA), IR Baboon (IM Weasel), Mary IQ (AB OC) (MOA), Andrix & Deliah (Sonic OCs; Nack & Nic's parents) Game Night at the Checkup($) *Heavy-Storm (Sonic) *Tycho-Wile E. Coyote *Player-Jules (OC) *Reginald Van Winslow-Bobbery (Mario) Honey I Shrunk the Gang(?) *Wayne Szalinski-Bob Parr (Incredibles) *Big Russ Thompson-??? *Diane Szalinski-Helen (Incredibles) *Mae Thompson-??? *Little Russ Thompson-??? *Ron Thompson-??? *Amy Szalinski-Violet (Incredibles) *Nick Szalinski-Dash (Incredibles) *Tommy Pervis-??? *Donald 'Don' Forrester-??? *Gloria Forrester-??? *Dr. Brainard-??? *Female Cop-Jenny *Male Cop-Short Shrift (Phantom Tollbooth) *Harold Boorstein-??? Honey I Blew Up the Tyke(?) *Dr. Charles Hendrickson-??? *Clifford Sterling-??? *Mandy Park-Haley Long (Jake Long) *Marshall Brooks-??? *Adam Szalinski-Jack-Jack (Incredibles) *Terence Wheeler-??? *Captain Ed Myerson-??? *Constance Winters-??? Honey We Shrank Ourselves(?) *Gordon Szalinski-Douglas Douglas (Freakazoid) *Patti Szalinski-Debbie Douglas (Freakazoid) *Jenny Szalinski-Kerry (MGPAM) (will be portrayed as cousin) *Mitch Szalinski-Dexter Douglas (Freakazoid) *Ricky King-Mandark (Dexter's Lab) *Jill-Paulina (DP) *Jody-Penelope Lang (AB) *Holly-Connie D' Amico (Family Guy) *Trina-Miss Yelp (Horton) *Extras-Stephanie, Duncan Douglas (Freakazoid) The Devil & Chad(!) *Daniel-Chad (SM) *Jan-Raye Hino (SM) *B.L.-Him (PPG) *Wheez-Wes Weasely (Sonic) *Band Members-Three Lights (SM) *Bar Manager-Mr. Boss (KND) *Pawn Shop Owner-Orson (US Acres) *Reporter-Simone Taylor (Chzo Mythos) *Cameraman-Phillip Harty (Chzo Mythos) *Concert Announcer-Magnanimus (Megas XLR) *Jury-Fred Fredburger (Billy & Mandy), Ember, Skulker, Technus, (DP), Purvis Parker, Headless Skateboarder, Samurai Ghost, Al Capone, Buster McMuttmauler, Zombo, and Nasty-Doo (Scooby Doo) *Cameos-Bert, Melissa, Ralph (Raccoons), Amy Rose, Chris Thorndyke, (Sonic), and Rodent (Conker) A Foreigner's Tail Series(?) *Fievel-Timothy Brisby (Secret of NIMH) *Tanya-Cynthia & Teresa (Secret of NIMH) *Papa-Mrs. Brisby (Secret of NIMH) *Mama-Martin (Secret of NIMH) *Yasha-Lil' Sneezer (TTA) *Cossacks-Hunters (Bambi) *Russian Cats-Cat Beasts (9) *Warren T. Rat-Mechanikat (disguising as a dog) *Digit-Molt (Bug's Life) *Moe-Renfield (Sonic) *Big Rat Guy-Rat King (Care Bears) (past incarnation) *Irish Mouse-Justin (NIMH) *Italian Mouse-Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Italian's Mama-Speedy's Mom (LT OC) *Fainting Mouse-Mr. Ages (NIMH) *Henri-Goodfeathers (Animaniacs) *Pigeon Girls-Girlfeathers (Animaniacs) *Maus Street Maulers-Butch (Tom & Jerry), Snooky, Delilah and the Catbots (Krypto) *Tiger-Runt (Animaniacs) *Mouse of Minsk (mentioned)-Grogar the Goat (My Little Pony) *"Mr. Smith"-Bobinsky (Coraline) *Honest John-King Julien (Madagascar) *Gussi-Lawhine (CDRR) *Dead Mouse, Mickey O'Hare-Bucky O'Hare (Bucky O'Hare) *Tony-Arthur (as a squirrel) (Sword in Stone) *Bridget-Squirrel Girl (named Gwen here) (Sword in Stone) *Orphan Mice-Kankers (as rats) (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Cat R. Waul-Fat Cat (CDRR) *Chula-Hopper (Bug's Life) & Toadie (Gummi Bears) *Indian Mice Leader (Fievel Goes West)-Running Board & Ruffled Feathers (Go Go Gophers) *Eagle-Beaky Buzzard (Looney Tunes) *Scorpion-Scorpiomon (Digimon) *Miss Kitty-Rita (Animaniacs) *Train Conductor Mouse-Mouse Chairman (Rescuers) *Puppet Mouse-Woody (Toy Story) *Cactus Cat Gang-Mepps, Wart, Mole, Snout (CDRR), Lucifier (Cinderella), Bud, Lou, Artie, Griff, Waddles (Krypto), and Ogres (Gummi Bears) *Wylie Burp-Ace the Bathound (Krypto) *Chloena-Jenny (NIMH II) *Indian Mice (Treasure of Manhattan)-Various Cartoon/Game/Anime Animals *Tankho-Dulcy (Sonic) *Dithering-Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Chief Wulisso-Jenny's Father (NIMH II) *Police Chief McBrusque-Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Toplofty-The Toad (Flushed Away) *O'Bloat-Jimmy Two-Teeth (Sam & Max) *Scuttlebutt-Spike & Whitey (Flushed Away) *Grasping-Jenner (NIMH) *Mouse with Glasses Beaten Up-Mr. Ages (NIMH) *Lucretia Noble-Rat-??? *Loopers-??? *Nellie Brie-Bianca (Rescuers) *Reed Dailey-Bernard (Rescuers) *Madame Mousey-Isis (Krypto) *Twitch-Floyd & Muriel (Secret of NIMH) *Lone Woof-Remus Lupin (as a wolf/werewolf) (Harry Potter) *Mayor-Ruwee Naberrie (Star Wars) *Chinese Wife-Sagawa (Sagawa the Chinese Cat) *Chinese Family-Sagawa Cats *Haggis-Groundskeeper Willie (Simpsons) *Slug-Big the Cat (past incarnation) (Sonic) *Bootlick-Harry (Garfield Show) *Mrs. Abernathy-Older Elmyra (Past incarnation) *Mrs. Abernathy's Friend-Vicky (Past incarnation) *Sweet Williams-Katz & Mirage (Clones) *Slim Cat-Floyd, Muriel, Harry, Spike, Whitey *Feloneous-Lawhine, Jenner, Toad, Le Frog *Cyrus (Jack's Dad)-Jake (Rescuers) *Jack-Roddy St. James (as a child) (Flushed Away) *Jorge-Pedro (Tiny Toon Adventures), Chris, Danny, & Wallow (Bravest Warriors) *Mr. J. M. Schimmel-Waternoose II (Monster's INC OC) *UPDATE: Clint Mousewood- *Hambone-Conductor Pete from Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (aka Pete's past incarnation) (Disney) *UPDATE: Olaf-Oaken (Frozen) *Sidney-Waternoose III (as a teen) (Monster's INC) *Aunt Sophie-Uncle Pecos (Tom & Jerry) *Dr. Travis T. Hiprocates-Brer Fox & Brer Bear *Mr. Ironside-Yukari (past incarnation) (Azumanga) *Jailhouse Dog-Maugrim (Narnia) *Lorna Holcombe-Beth (Bravest Warriors) *Patty Paris-Penelope (Looney Tunes) *Fievel's Other Classmates-Azumanga Daioh Cast *Extras-Mort & Maurice (Madagascar), Krypto, Streaky (Krypto), Oliver (Oliver & Company), Danny & Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) Danicules(!) *Hercules-Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Meg-Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Zeus-Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Hera-Mirage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Hades-Red (All Dogs go to Heaven II) *Pain-Dr. Viper (Swat Kats) (MOA) *Panic-Meowth (Pokemon) (MOA) *Muses-Molly Baker, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, & Hotaru (Sailor Moon) *Philoctetes/Phil-Tom & Jerry *Adonis-Bartleby (Sonic) (Past Incarnation) *Girl Adonis Goes To-Sonia (Sonic) *Pegasus-Pegasus (Sailor Moon) *Nessus-Motaro (Mortal Kombat) *Amphitryon-Jake Clawson (Swat Kats) *Alcmene-Callie Briggs (Swat Kats) *Hermes-Streaky (Krypto) *Poseidon-Sylvester *Athena-Mon Mothma (as a cat) (Star Wars) *Demeter-Black Cat (Marvel) *Apollo-Felix the Cat *Artemis-Luna (Sailor Moon) *Aphrodite-Charity as a Cat (Histeria) *Hephaestus-Loud Kiddington as a Cat (Histeria) *Ares-Cheshire Cat (American McGee's Alice) *Dionysus-Artemis (Sailor Moon) *Fates (Clotho, Lachesis, & Atropos)-Si, Am, & Isis (Lady & the Tramp & Krypto) *Titans-Dark Kat, Metallicats, & Pastmaster in Gigantic Forms (Swat Kats) *Icarus-Krypto (Krypto) *Cassandra-Brainy Barker (Krypto) *King Salmoneus-Lord Farquaad (Shrek) (Past incarnation) *Tempest- *Nemean Lion/Scar Cameo-Bubu/Claw (Jungle Emperor Leo/Kimba the White Lion) *Clion the Minister- *Chipacles-Captain Harris (Police Academy Series) *Doubt- *Daedalus-Mr. Peabody (Rocky & Bullwinkle) *Hippocrates- *Charon-Ferryman (Monkey Island) *Trivia- *Gaia- *Homer-Homer Simpson (Simpsons) *Nereus- *Orthos the Bi-Clops-Bi-Clops (Chalkzone) *Echidna-Ma Beagle (Ducktales) *Achilles-The Tick (The Tick) *Typhon- *Fear- *Terror- *Owl of Wisdom-Noctowl (Pokemon) *Queen Hippolyta- *Argus- *Cupid-Cupid (FOP) *Hecate-Cackletta (Mario) *Amphitryon- *Amphitryon's Sheep- *Helen- *Sphinx Martindale- *Melampus- *Circe-Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Ladon- *Nestor-Daffy Duck (past incarnation) *Meleager-Bugs Bunny (past incarnation) *Mentor-Scrooge McDuck (Past incarnation) *Odysseus- *Jason the Argonaut-James T. Kirk (Star Trek) *Sirens- *Gaggenus- *Prometheus- *Eagle- *Chiron-Popeye *Catoblepas- *Nemean Lion-Shere Khan though bigger (Jungle Book/Talespin) *Alectryon- *Morpheus- *Paris- *Galatea- *Geryon- *Princess Lavinia- *Orion- *King Midas- *Marigold- *Epsilon- *King Minos- *Minotaur- *Daedalus- *Amphitrite- *Hylas- *Triton- *Loki-Professor Ratigan (Past incarnation) *Thor-Mighty Mouse (Terrytoons) *Odin-Mickey Mouse (Past incarnation) *Other Norse Gods-Various Toon Rodents called Rodent Gods *Griff the Griffin- *Arismap- *Pan- *Cacophon- *Nemesis- *Bellerophon- *Chimera- *Alexander the Great-Eggy (Penguins of Madagascar) *Brutus- *Alcides- *Callista- *Phillip- *Croseus- *Scylla- *Andromeda- *Briares- *Orpheus- *Laistrygones- *Boreas- *Agamemnon- *Medusa-Sedusa *Electra- *The School Master- *Neurosis- *Phantasos- *Telemachus- *Theseus- *Merv Griffin- *Thespis- *Pandora-Pandora (Atomic Betty) *Jealousy- *Icarus' Mom- *Hydra-Malcho (Aladdin) More to Come... Roxladdin (#) *Aladdin-Roxas (KH) (Past incarnation) *Jasmine-Namine (KH) (Past incarnation) *Sultan-Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Jafar-Judge Doom (RR) (Replica) *Jafar's Beggar Disguise-Merlock (Ducktales) *Iago-Toon Patrol (Replicas) *Abu-Shippo (Inuyasha) & Axel (KH) *Genie-Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic) (Past incarnation) *Carpet-Tails (Sonic) (Past incarnation) *Razoul-Seifer (FF8/KH) *Rajah-Kiba (Wolf's Rain) *Poor Kids-Yuna & Tidus (FF10; as kids) *Suitor-Sephiroth (FF7) *Abis Mal-Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) *Haroud-Destro (G.I. Joe) *Mukhtar-Lobo (DC) *Mozenrath-Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) *Xerxes-Hannibal Roy Bean (Xiaolin Showdown) *Sadira-Lita (Sailor Moon) (Past incarnation) *Mirage-Maleficent in anthro dragon form (Sleeping Beauty) *Juahid-Jimmy Kudo/Conan Enogawa (Past incarnation) (Detective Conan) *Ahmal-Xion (Past incarnation) (KH) *7 Year Beasts-Wererats *Mechanicles-Winslow Schlott/the Toyman (DC Comics) *Amin "Butterfingers" Damoola-Booster (Mario) *Arbutus-Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) (Past incarnation) *Fatima-Cobra Queen for transformed form (past self) (Freakazoid) *Minos-Cave Guy for transformed form (past Self) (Freakazoid) *Aziz-Felix Faust (DC) *Chaos-Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Makes more sense) *Fashir-Merlin (Sword in the Stone) *Thundra-Sarah (Disney/RR OC) (Replica) *Eden-Blaze (Sonic) (Past incarnation) *Merchant-Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) *Gazim-Justin Lawson *Saleen-Heather (Total Drama) *Ayam Aghoul-Piedmon (Digimon) *Caliph Kapok- *Sootinai- *The Al Muddy-Grimer & Muk (Pokemon) *Malcho-Shen (Kung Fu Panda) *Magma- *Nefir Hasenuf-Dr. Eggman (past incarnation) *Imp Henchmen-Scratch, Grounder, & Coconuts (past incarnations) *Samir the Giant Rhino-??? *Khartoum- *Dominus Tusk- *Ajed Al Gebraic- *Sultan Pasta Al Dente- *Queen Hippsodeth- *Scara- *Merc- *Prince Uncouthma-Aquaman (Batman: the Brave and the Bold version) *Brawnhilda- *Bud- *General Gouda- *Squirt-Ryo-Ohki (Tenchi) *Prince Wazoo- *The Sand Monster- *Kimbla Kangaroo-Jane (Horton) *Koala-Rudy (Horton) *Brisbane Warthog-Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) (Past incarnation) *Sydney Hyena-Mortimer Mouse (Disney) *Amok- *Mamood- *Wind Jackal-Blackgarurumon (Digimon) *Destiny Stone Guardian-Grandpa Goten (DBZ) *Cassim-Juniper Lee (Past incarnation) (Juniper Lee) *UPDATE: Sa'luk-Kai Yee (Juniper Lee) *40 Thieves- *Oracle-Rose Bride (Utena) *Abis Mal's other goons-Assorted Cobra Troops (G.I. Joe) *Extras-Sora (digimon), Riku, Kairi, Hayner, Pence, & Olette (KH),tai (digimon), Danny Phantom (Past incarnation), Horton (Horton) More to Come... Mr. Nervous: Puzzle Agent(!) *Nelson Tethers-Mr. Nervous (Mr. Men) (MOA) *Isaac Davner/Ed Davis-Coach Z (Zeta Coachna will be his other name) (Homestar) *Bjorn-Jackal (Gargoyles) *Glori-Hyena (Gargoyles) *Sheriff Bagh-Mike Brokowski (PPG) *Hidden Ones/Gnomes-Unversed (KH) *Tethers' Superior-Leon (FF8/KH) *Mike Lobbs-Bubs (Homestar) *Martha Garret-Marzipan (Homestar) *Bo Murphy-Scotsman (Samurai Jack) *Steve, the Man at Diner-Coop (Megas XLR) *Randal Scruffman-Zoidberg (Futurama) *Darryl-Fry (Futurama) *Darrel-Greed (Futurama) *Edvard-Lenny Baxter (PPG) *Alfred Versteckt-Mr. Small & Mr. Nosy (Mr. Men) *Will Medlock (mentioned)-Ansem the Wise (KH) *Jim Ingraham-Mr. Perfect (Mr. Men) *Melkorka "Korka" Tetirdottir-Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Kitimat (human-sasquatch hybrid)-Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Halldor Magnusson (mentioned)-Shen (Kung Fu Panda) *Olav Welhaven-Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter) *Secret Service Agents-Matrix Agents (Matrix) *Skjoldr-Marvin (Conker) *Skier-Goofy (Disney) *Ed Davis's space crew mates-Organization XIII (KH) *Extras-Miss Scary (Mr. Men) (MOA) Despicable We(!) *Gru-Tron Bonne (Megaman Legends), Nack, Psycho, Batula, & Discord (Latter in 2 and onward) *Minions-Servebots (Megaman Legends) *UPDATE: Minions Psycho Forms-??? *Dr. Nefario-Professor Farnsworth (Futurama) *Gru's Mom-Nora Wakeman (MLAATR) *Big Unicorn-Hobbes (Calvin & Hobbes) *Margo-Brick (PPG) *Edith-Butch (PPG) *Agnes-Boomer (PPG) (from Tron to here MOA) *Little Unicorn-Diego (Ice Age; as a toy) *Vector-Dr. Blight (Captain Planet) *Mr. Perkins-Father (KND) *Miss Hattie-Vicky (FOP) *Talk Show Host-Roger Rabbit (WFRR) *Anchorman-Dan Anchorman (Animaniacs) *Fred McDade-Flint (Mother 3) *Tourist Father-Maurice (Beauty & the Beast) *Carnival Barker-Grim (Billy & Mandy) (MOA) *Ride Instructor-Mr. Tickle (Mr. Men) *Tourist Mother-Mrs. Potts (Beauty & the Beast) *Newscaster-Ann Gora (Swat Kats) *Egyptian Guard-Mr. Small (Mr. Men) *Second Egyptian Guard-Mr. Nosy (Mr. Men) *Philip Matthew-Chris McClean (TDI) *Gru's Dog-Foamy the Freakadog (Freakazoid) & Furball (TTA) (latter from Despicable We 2 onward) *Tourist Child-Chip (Beauty and the Beast) *Boy with Ice Cream-Mitch (PPG) *Penny-Cody (Rescuers Down Under) *Boy with Balloon-Linus (Peanuts) *Lucy Wilde-Rock Voltnatt (MML), Roll Caskett (MML), Aleena, & FIM Cast *UPDATE: Eduardo Perez/El Macho-Queen Zonthara (Dave the Barbarian) *El Macho's Psycho Serum Form-??? *Floyd Eagle-san-Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) *Silas Ramsbottom-Nicky Flippers (Hoodwinked) *UPDATE: Antonio Perez-Princess Irmaplotz (Dave the Barbarian) *Jillian-??? *Shannon-??? *Flight Attendant-Kari *Dance Teacher-Sasami (Tenchi) (to reference her Tune Squad role) *El Macho's Chicken-The Killer Rabbit (Monty Python) *UPDATE: Scarlett Overkill- *UPDATE: Herb Overkill-??? *UPDATE: T-Rex-Tiny (Meet the Robinsons) *UPDATE: Genghis Khan-??? *UPDATE: Dracula-Count Duckula *UPDATE: Napoleon-Napoleon Looney Tunes Ver. *UPDATE: Tina-??? *UPDATE: Sumo Villain-??? *UPDATE: Queen Elizabeth II-??? *UPDATE: Fabrice-??? *Extras-Bon Bonne, Tiesel Bonne (Megaman Legends) (Both MOA) Ultra-Koopa(!) *Megamind-Bowser (Mario) (MOA) *Metro Man-Roxas (is called Key Rocker) (KH) *Roxanne-Namine (KH) *Minion-Klaus (American Dad), Kamek, & Kammy (Mario) *Hal/Titan-Buddy Pine/Syndrome (Incredibles) *Brainbots-Koopa Troop (Mario) *Megamind's People-Koopas (Mario) *Megamind's Parents-OC Koopas *Bob & Linda Prickles-Cloud & Aerith (FF7) *Random Citizen-Chris (Family Guy) *Warden-Valchir (Kung Fu Panda) *Bernard-Zexion (KH) *Kid with Evil Teddy-Selim (OC) (MOA) *Spider-bot-Robot version of Spinerak (Pokemon) *Kids with Damien-Irwin, Pud'n, Sperg, Nigel Planter, & Mandy (Billy & Mandy) *Damien-Billy (Billy & Mandy) *Damien's Mother-Gladys & Harold (Billy & Mandy) *Extras-Koopa Kids, Koopa Bros, Mouser, and Bumpstar Runner cast Rini(!) *Annie-Rini (SM) (MOA) *Miss Ann Hannigan-Vitani (as an anthro lion) (Lion King 2) *Daddy Oliver Warbucks-Fuzzy Lumpkins (PPG) (MOA) *Grace Farrell-Julayla (my SM/PPGs OC) (MOA) *Rooster Hannigan-Cave Guy (Freakazoid) *Lily St. Regis-Cobra Queen (Freakazoid) *Punjab-Captain O.J. Readmore (ABC Weekend Special) *Asp-Pink Panther (Pink Panther) *President Franklin D. Roosevelt-Puppetmon (Digimon) *Elanor Roosevelt-Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) (though he's more like Puppetmon's secretary in this version) *Bert Healy-Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Boylan sisters-Sonia, Mindy LaTour, and Amy Rose (Sonic) *Other Orphan Girls-Kari, Jeri, Zoe (Digimon) *Pepper-Pepper Mills (Histeria!) *Molly-Nina Tucker (FMA) *July-Rika Norika (Digimon Tamer) *Tessie-Jan (in younger form) (Devil and Daniel Mouse) *Duffy-Corey (Cartoon All Stars) *Kate-Aka Pella (Histeria!) *Sandy-Diana (SM) (MOA) *Mrs. Pugh-Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Mrs. Geer-Bunnie (Sonic) *Annette-Kagome (Inuyasha) *Puppet Wacky-Gabbo (Simpsons) *Mr. Bundles-Mr. Uppity (Mr. Men) *Officer-Argit (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Dog Catcher-Kronk (Emperor's New Groove) *Mr. Danatelly (Mentioned)-Commissioner Gordon (Batman) *Drake-Duckworth (Ducktales) *Cecille-Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon) *Don Budge (Mentioned)-Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Reporter with Camera-Mr. Quiet (Mr. Men) *Gardener-Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Bomber-X-Naut (Mario) *The Bulsvex (Mentioned)-X-Nauts (Mario) *Other Chefs-Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) & Jake Long (Jake Long) *Extras-Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco Frankie, (Fosters), Tikal (Sonic) (all MOA) Chuckles the Silly Piggy (Dave the Barbarian), Yamaki (Digimon Tamer), Courage, Shirly, Eustace, Muriel (Courage) (Latter first two MOA) The Lumpkins Movie(!) *Homer Simpson-Fuzzy Lumpkins (PPG) *Marge Simpson-Julayla (SM/PPG OC) *Lisa Simpson-Rini (SM) *Bart Simpson-Mac & Bloo (Foster) *Maggie Simpson-Marie (SM/PPG OC) *Ned Flanders-himself *Rod & Todd Flanders-fran and dan *Plopper-Swinub (Pokemon) *Russ Cargill-Walter Peck (Ghostbusters) *Schwartzenager-Arnold the Pit Bull (TTA) *Inuit Shaman-Sabrina (Pokemon) *Colin-Diego (Go, Diego, Go) *Milhouse-Irwin (Billy & Mandy) (appears in Big Boogey Adventure~NAP Style) *Santa's Little Helper-Courage & Shirly (Courage) *Snowball II-Diana (SM) *Tom Hanks-Woody (TS) *Reverend Lovejoy-Dudley puppy and Cyril proudbottom *Grandpa Simpson-Eustace & Muriel Bagge (Courage) *Nelson-Numbah 363 (KND) *Comic Book Guy-Douglas & Adam (Fosters) *Mayor Quimby-Mayor (PPG) *Dr. Nick-Kenny (SP) *Multi-Eyed Squirrel-Scrat (Ice Age) *Crushed Person-Snively (Sonic) *Bomb disarming robot-Andromon (Digimon) *Ralph Wiggum-Mihoshi (Tenchi) *Itchy-Jerry (Tom & Jerry) *Scratchy-Tom (Tom & Jerry) *Professor Frink-Farnsworth (Futurama) *Waylon Smithers-Ixis Nagus (Sonic) *Montgomery Burns-Mammoth Mogul (Sonic) *Apu-Stays the same *Dolph-dr blowhole *Jimbo Jones-Buford (Phineas & Ferb) *Kearney-cherry *Martin Prince-Baljeet (Phineas & Ferb) *Green Day-Beastie Boys (Celebrity Deathmatch Versions) *Krusty the Clown-himself *Sideshow Mel-keswick *Kent Brockman-Dan Anchorman *Police Chief Clancy Wiggum-Valchir with himself *Eddie and Lou-Mickey, Donald, & Goofy *Snake Jailbird-birdbrain *Otto Mann-himself *Carny-Smiling Stan (Monkey Island) *Dr. Julius Hibbert-himself *Helen Lovejoy-kitty katswell and her zebra *Cookie Kwan-mrs katswell *Lindsay Naegle-peg puppy *Bernice Hibbert-Miss Sunshine and mr happy *Luann Van Houten-Irwin's Mummy Mom (Billy & Mandy) *Barney Gumble-Bender (Futurama) *Moe Syzslak-Bubs (Homestar) *Lenny-Storm with himself *Carl-Wile E. Coyote with himself *Cletus-Mr. Messy *Patty and Selma-nikita and anita *Edna Krabappel-Haruna (SM) *Groundskeeper Willie-himself *Kodos and Kang-themselves *Stampy the Elephant-himself *Extras-Frankie, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco (Fosters), Tikal (Sonic) sherri and terri along with there parents Mr. Grumpy's Up(!) *Carl Fredrickson-Mr. Grumpy (Mr. Men) (MOA) *Elle Fredrickson-Miss Graceful (Mr. Men OC) *Russell-Chowder, Panini, Mr. Bump, & Miss Whoops (Chowder & Mr. Men respectively) (MOA) *Kevin & Babies-Chocobos (Final Fantasy Series) *Dug-Bolt (Bolt) (Also Appears in Dende Must Die & What's New Him?) *Charles Muntz-The Grand Duke of the Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) *Alpha-Buster (Lady & the Tramp 2) *Beta-Roscoe (Oliver & Company) *Gamma-Desoto (Oliver & Company) *Omega-Killer (ADGTH) *Other Dogs-Random Toon Dogs (including Carface & Fu Dog) (Carface & Fu Dog from ADGTH & Jake Long respectively) *Tom-Mr. Noisy (Mr. Men) *George-Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) (MOA) *AJ-Mr. Tall (Mr. Men) *Edith-Miss Helpful (Mr. Men) *Steve-Mr. Persnickety (now renamed Mr. Fussy) (Mr. Men) *Newsreel Announcer-Narrator (PPG) *Campmaster Strauch-Mr. Strong (Mr. Men) *Russell's Family (some mentioned)-Mung Daal, Truffles, and Schnitzel (Chowder) *Girl Playing with Toy (One who sees Carl's balloon rising)-Miss Daredevil (Mr. Men) (MOA) *Window Cleaner (Last person who sees him off)-Mr. Stubborn (Mr. Men) *Epsilon-Dag (Barnyard) *Jimmy & his Dad-Mr. Small & Mr. Nosy (Mr. Men) *Brandon & his Dad-Gorgonzola & his dad (Chowder) *Other Scouts-Bean Scouts (Camp Lazlo) *AJ's Wife (though portraying as a roommate)-Miss Somersault (Mr. Men) *Mrs. Peterson-Crazy Old Lady (Simpsons) *Retirement Village Elder (one who gets the apartment away)-Eustace Bagge (Courage) *Old Couple Watching TV-Mr. & Mrs. Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Extras-Mr. Happy , Miss Sunshine (both also represent the reporter), Miss Chatterbox (Mr. Men), Muriel (Courage), Hunch (Rock-a-Doodle), Mittens, and Rhino (Bolt) (Latter Two appear in Dende Must Die & What's New Him) Toongully, the Last Rainforest(!) *Zack-Betty and purrsy (AB) *Crysta-Spyro (Spyro) *Pips-Cynder (Spyro) *Magi-Lune-Ignitus (Spyro) *Batty Koda-himself *Lou the Goanna-himself *jexxus-Phantom/Shadow Blot (Disney) *Root-Hunter (Spyro) *Stomp-hayley *Tony-Lenny (Simpsons) *Ralph-Carl (Simpsons) *Knotty-Sgt. Byrd (Spyro) *Elder-bianca *Fairies-Dragons Wolf Loom (will be placed in past)(!) *Bobbin Threadbare-Ventus (KH) *Cygna Threadbare-Odette (Swan Princess) *Hetchel-Aughra (Dark Crystal) *Hetchel's Cygnat Form-Spearow (Pokemon) *Atropos-Isis (Krypto) *Clothos-Si (Lady and the Tramp) *Lachesis-Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Swans-Various Animals *Dragon-Narissa (Enchanted) *Chaos-Cell (as anthro sea serpent) (DBZ) *Rusty Nailbender-Trunks (DBZ) *Goodmold-Edmund (Sonic) *Luscent Bottleblow (Mentioned)-Supreme Kai (DBZ) *Bishop Mandible-Saruman (Lord of the Rings) *Master Crucible-Gaspar (Chrono Trigger) *Scythe Workers-Ben & Lon (Pocahontas) *Sheep-Mareep (Pokemon) *Shepherds-Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, & Chaotzu (DBZ) *Sleeping Shepherd-Yajirobe (DBZ) *Fleece-Pan (DBZ) *Blacksmith Guard-Klubba (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Stoke-Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *Foreman-Vegeta (DBZ: since it is set in the past) *Edgewise-The Blacksmith (Homestar Runner) *Pterodactyl Beast-Gyorg & Gyorg Pair (Legend of Zelda) *Cob-Grima Wormtongue (Lord of the Rings) *Owls-Noctowl (Pokemon) *Bobbin's Swan Form-Wolf *Extras-Serpents & Turtles Seen in Blood Ruby (Mentioned) Swipe McCracken(!) *Zak McCracken-Swiper the Fox *Annie Larris-Mina Mongoose *Melissa China-Ami (Hi Hi Puffy) *Leslie Bennett-Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy) *Caponians-Keroro Platoon (Sgt. Frog) *The King-Sgt. Frog (Sgt. Frog) *Zak's Boss-Bushwacker Bob & Mum (Taz-Mania) *Lori Amore-Joyce Kinney (Family Guy) *Lou-Apu *Baker-Chef Louie (Little Mermaid) *Bus Driver-Otto (Simpsons) *Swami Holawanda-Master Fung (Xiaolin Showdown) *Holawanda devotee-Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) *Two-headed squirrel-Caddyshack Gopher *Sklorians-??? *Holawanda guard-??? *UPDATE: Katmandu yak-Yak from Ren & Stimpy *The Shaman-Grand Master Dashi (Xiaolin Showdown) *Village Witch Doctor-Mumbo Jumbo (Banjo Kazooie) *The tribesmen-Francis X Bushlad & Tribe (Taz-Mania) *Miami bum-Barney Gumble (Simpsons) *Bermunda Triangle pilot-Mr. Thickly (Taz-Mania) *Black bird-Wormwood (Sofia the 1st) *Stonehenge guard-??? *UPDATE: Dolphin-Ecco the Dolphin Cast *Sushi the gold fish-Darwin (Gumball) *Alien broom-Magic Broom (Fantasia) *Extras-Amy (in Sonic CD form), Rodent (younger), Grievous (Star Wars) Dig Champs($) *Commander Boston Low-Batula, Nack, & Psycho *Maggie Robbins-Rouge, Nic, & Sarah *Ludger Brink-Sleet & Dingo *Cora Miles-Berri (Conker) *Ken Borden-Conker (Conker) *The Creator-Grand Elder (DBZ) *Cocytan Leader-Dende (DBZ) *Borneo Space Observer-Muscle Man (Regular Show) *Reporters & Newspersons-Mr. Happy, Miss Sunshine, & Dan Anchorman *Other Cocytans-Nameks & Piccolo (DBZ) Duck-go(?) *Rango-Daffy Duck (aka his Drip Along Daffy alter ego) (LT) *Beans-Melissa/Tina (Looney Tunes Show) *Waffles-himself *Priscilla-Fifi La Fume *Woga-??? *Rattlesnake Jake-Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc) *Spider Sniper-??? *Boo-??? *Bad Bill the Gila Monster-Nasty Jack (Pooh) *Akiano-??? *The Spirit of the West-Wylie Burp (An American Tail) *Fresca-??? *Doc-Wooldoor (Drawn Together) *Merrymack-himself *Bonnie-??? *Tortoise John-Waternoose (Monsters Inc) *Wounded Bird-Jeremy (Secret of NIMH) *Kinski-??? *Buford-himself *Rock-Eye-himself *Melonee-??? *Spoons-Gopher (Pooh) *Lola-??? *The Hawk-Griffin (Quest for Camelot) *Mister Snuggles-??? *Gordy-himself *Papa Joad-??? *Cousin Murt-??? *Curlie Knife Attacker-??? *Rodent Kid-??? *Delilah-??? *Maybelle-??? *Senor Fran-Slowpoke Rodriguez (LT) *Lucky-??? *Elbows-??? *Bonnie-??? *Jedidiah-Br'er Fox (Songs of the South) (as a nephew) *Ezekiel-Cajun Fox (Courage) (as a nephew) *Balthazar-Pinkie (Rock-a-Doodle) (as an uncle) *Bats-themselves *Lasso Rodent-??? *Chorizo-??? *Hazel Moats-??? *Stump-??? *Clinker-??? *Lenny-??? *Boseefus-??? *Dirt Kid-??? *Furgus-??? *Hitch-??? *Daisy-??? *Sergeant Turley-??? *Crevice-??? *Slim-??? *Lupe-Speedy Gonzales *Sod Buster-??? *Wind up fish toy-finbar *Bad Bill and/or Tortoise John's minions-??? *Mole/Prarie Dog Clan-Bushrats (Taz-Mania) & Various Animal Fighters *Roadkill-himself *Angelique-Rubella Rat (TTA) *Road Runners-Ostros (Mario) *Other Owls-Pablo and Fernando (the mice from Tabasco Road) (LT) *Ambrose-Bugsy (Valiant) *Extras-Porky (as the Comedy Relief) (LT), Br'er Bear, Br'er Rabbit (More to Come) The Foster and the Hispanic (Story within Story)(?) *Tiana-Frankie Foster (Fosters) *Naveen-Older Mac (Fosters) *Naveen's Frog Form-Greasy *Facilier-Thailog in human form (Gargoyles) *Lawrence-Yosemite Sam (LT) *Mama Odie-Granny Clampett (Beverly Hillbillies) *JubJub-Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Louis-himself *Ray-Tigger (Pooh) *Fireflies-Random Stuffed Animals with Light Attachments (Pooh and Toy Story) *Evangeline (Mentioned)-Fox (Skunk Fu) *Big Daddy-hiself *Charlotte La Bouff-Pan (DBZ) *Eudora-Madam Foster (Fosters) *James-Frankie's Parents *Buford-Elmer Fudd (LT) *Henry Fenner-Mr. Boastful (Mr. Men OC) *Harvey Fenner-Mr. Uppity (Mr. Men) *Cousin Randy-Hobbes (Calvin & Hobbes) *Froghunters-Giovanni, James, & Butch (Pokemon) *Tiana's Friends-Kari, Namine, & Xion (KH) The Blood Ruby (Unofficial Loom Sequel)(!) *Jen-Goten (as a wolf) (DBZ) *brad-Amy (as a wolf) (SM) *Aughra-Mama Odie (Princess and the Frog) *Fizzgig-Granbull (Pokemon) *SkekSil The Chamberlain-Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *SkekUng The Garthim Master-Teknophage (Teknophage) *SkekZok The Ritual Master-MetalSeadramon (Digimon) *SkekSo The Emperor-Cell (as anthro sea serpent) (DBZ) *SkekAyuk The Gourmet-Kaa (Jungle Book) *SkekEkt The Ornamentalist-Slumber (Banjo-Kazooie) *SkekOk The Scroll Keeper-Whitehead (Jungle Cubs) *SkekNa The Slave Master-Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *SkekShod The Treasurer-The Lizard (Spiderman) *SkekTek The Scientist-Snakelord (JusSonic's OC) *urSu The Master-Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) *urZah The Ritual Guardian-Leonardo (TMNT) *urAc the Scribe-Raphael (TMNT) *urAmaj the Cook-Michelangelo (TMNT) *urNol the Herbalist-Cecil (LT) *urIm the Healer-Donatello (TMNT) *urSol the Chanter-Koopa the Quick (Mario) *urTih the Alchemist-Tortoise John (Rango) *urYod the Numerologist-Kolorado (Mario) *urUtt the Weaver-Slash (TMNT) *Podlings-Downtown Dogs (Oliver & Company) & Other Toon Dogs *UngIm-Nail (DBZ) *UrSkeks-Nameks (DBZ) *Dark Crystal/Pure Crystal-Blood Ruby (DB)/Master Emerald (Sonic) *Garthim-Kuwagamon (Digimon) *Landsliders-Chocobo (Final Fantasy) *brad's Mother (cameo)-Mrs. Mizuno (as a wolf) (SM) *Nebrie-Dark Chao (Sonic) *Ydra the Podling-Rita (Oliver & Company) *Crystal Bats-Shiny Woobats (Pokemon) *Extras-Imperialdramon (Digimon) Quack-a-Doodle(!) *Chanticleer-Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck *Goldie-Morgana McCawber (DD) *Edmund-Chris Thorndyke *Edmund's Cat Form-Lion Cub *Patou-Baloo *The Grand Duke-Dark Dragon (Jake Long) *Hunch-Killer (ADGTH) *Peepers-Vixey (Fox and the Hound) *Snipes-Iggy (Duckman) *Pinky-Tortoise John (Rango) *Stuey-Buddy Boar (Taz-Mania) *Rabbit Girl-Constance (Taz-Mania) *Farm Animals-US Acres Cast *Toad Guards-Hench Frogs (Flushed Away) *Edmund's Family-Rocky, Bullwinkle, Foulfellow, Gideon, Nelson & Lindsey Thorndyke *Extras-Gosalyn (DD), Banjo the Pooh Cast, & Helen (her animal form's Lion Cub) Blaze Jackson(!) *Percy Jackson-Blaze the Cat (Sonic) *Annabeth Chase-Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic) *Grover Underwood-Ryan (as an anthro-wolf) (King Huffman's OC) *Luke Castellan-Heathcliff *Poseidon-Sylvester *Athena-Mon Mothma (as a cat) (Star Wars) *Demeter-Black Cat (Marvel) *Apollo-Felix the Cat *Artemis-Luna (SM) *Aphrodite-Charity as a Cat *Hephaestus-Loud Kiddington as a Cat (Histeria) *Ares-Cheshire Cat (American McGee's Alice) *Dionysus-Artemis (SM) *Zeus-Katz *Hera-Mirage *Hades-Red *Persephone-Kitten Kaboodle (TaleSpin) *Hermes-Streaky *Medusa-Sedusa (it will be explained how she turns people to stone) *Chiron-Popeye *Charon-Gregg the Grim Reaper *Mrs. Dodds/Alecto-Angela (Family Guy)/Belladonna (ADGTH) *Darrin-Hans Moleman (Simpsons) *Sally Jackson-Mrs. Sylvester (LT) *Gabe Ugliano-Pete (Disney) *Minotaur-Minotaur (Narnia) *Nymphs-Nicole, Lightning Lynx, & Conquering Storm (Sonic) *Woman Turned to Stone-Mighty (Sonic) *Husband Turned Stone (mentioned)-Matelda (Sonic) *Uncle Ferdinand-Ryan's Father (OC) *Hydra-Malcho (Aladdin) *Lotus Casino Workers-Random Disney Weasels *Clarisse La Rue-Pom Pom (Cinderella II) *Tyson-Famous Fred (Animated Short w/ same name) *Thalia Grace-Hershey (Sonic) *Polyphemus-??? *Cyclops-??? *The Graeae/Fates-Isis, Si, & Am *Zombies-Zombie Squirrels (Conker) *Bianca di Angelo-Fritz (Fritz the Cat) *Nico di Angelo-Honey (Sonic) *Extras-Sylvester Jr. (LT), Danny, Sawyer, Oliver, Meowth, Dr. Viper, Black Mamba, Marine (Sonic), Mordecai, Rigby (Regular Show), Cackletta, & Fawful Eduardo Libre (Story within Story)(?) *Ignacio/Nacho-Eduardo *Sister Encarnación-Tikal *Esqueleto/Steven-Bloo, Coco, & Wilt *Cándida-??? *Guillermo-??? *Ramses-Bane (DC) *Juan Pablo-??? *Chancho-Priscilla (Rango) *Emperor-Lone Starr (Mucha Lucha) *Silencio-El Rey (Mucha Lucha) *Other Wrestlers-Mucha Lucha Wrestlers Duck Plant in Central Park(?) *Stanley-Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Gus-Roo (Pooh) *Rosie-Cream & Cheese (Sonic) *Gnorga-Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie) *Llort-Knave of Hearts (Alice 2010) *Alan and Hillary-Vanilla (Sonic) & Rabbit (Pooh) *Maria the Nanny-Kanga (Pooh) Secret of FOWL (Stories within Stories)($) *Mrs. Brisby-Kayla Von Kriplespac *Great Owl-Oracle of Delphius (Sonic) *Jeremy-Dulcy (Sonic) *Nicodemus-Athair (Sonic) *Mr. Ages-Professor Pickle (Sonic) *Auntie Shrew-??? *Justin-Locke (Sonic) *Jenner-Dimitri/Enerjak (Sonic) *Sullivan-??? *Teresa Brisby-Nic *Cynthia Brisby-Calamity Coyote (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Martin Brisby-Ze Professor (Conker) *Timothy “Timmy” Brisby-Nack (mainly) and Psycho *Farmer Paul Fitzgibbons-??? *Mrs. Beth Fitzgibbons-??? *Billy Fitzgibbons-??? *Miss Right-??? *Dragon the Cat-Lucifer (Cinderella) *The Narrator-The Devil's Playhouse Narrator (Sam & Max) *Jenny McBride-Rouge (mainly) and Sarah *Muriel-??? *Floyd-??? *Cecil-??? *Dr. Valentine-Wernestrom (Futurama) *Helen-??? *Troy-??? *Brutus-Kragok (Sonic) *Jonathan Brisby-Andrix & Deliah Weasel (Sonic OCs) *Girl Crow-Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *The Mystery Stone-Sol Emerald (Sonic) Tale of Mickpereaux (Story within Story)(?) *Desperaux Tilling-Mickey Mouse *Chiaroscuro (Roscuro)-Remy (ratatouille) *Gregory-??? *Princess Pea-Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Miggery "Mig" Sow-Charlotte (Princess and the Frog) *Furlough Tilling-Pinky (Pinky & the Brain) *Lester Tilling-Hiram the Mouse King *Antoinette Tilling-Adelaine *Pietro-??? *King-King Stephan (Sleeping Beauty) *Queen-Aurora's Mother (Sleeping Beauty) *Mayor-Hubie & Bertie (LT) *Principal-Mr. Herriman (Fosters) *Hovis-??? *Andre-??? *Boldo-??? *Ned/Smudge-??? *Town Crier-??? *Botticelli Remorso-Dirty Rat (Lapitch) *Cat-Dragon (NIMH) *Extras-Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Shaggy & Scooby(?) *Wallace-Shaggy (Scooby-Doo) *Gromit-Scooby Doo *Feathers McGraw-Le Quack *Moon Cooker Oven Machine-WALL-E and EVE (Wall-E; sharing the role; remember, the Cooker wasn't really bad, he just wanted to go to earth with them) *Rats in 1st Short-Rats of NIMH *Preston-Butch (Disney) *Wendeline-Crystal (Scooby Doo) *Shaun-A Mareep with the same name *Sheep-Mareep, Flaaffy, and Ampharos *Tottington-Velma Dinkly (Scooby Doo) *Victor-Clayton (Tarzan) *Phillip-Roscoe & Desoto (Oliver & Company) *Constable Mackintosh-Valchir *Reverend Hedges-Father Maxi (SP) *Bunnies-Buneary & Lopunny *Hutch-A Buneary with the same name *Mr. & Mrs. Mulch-Grandpa Phil and Grandma Gertrude (Hey Arnold) *Mr. Growbag-??? *Mr. Leaching-??? *Mr. Dibber-??? *Mrs. Girdling-??? *Miss Thripp-??? *Mr. Caliche-??? *Mr. Windfall-??? *Miss Blight-??? *Mr. Crock-??? *Felicity Flitt-??? *Queen Bee-Queen Penelobee (Atomic Betty) *Mr. Paneer-??? *P. C. Dibbins-??? *Mrs. Gabberley-??? *Major Krum-??? *Mr. Gabberley-??? *Prudence Flitt-??? *Duncan McBiscuit-??? *Monty Muzzle-New Brian (Family Guy) *Piella-Penelope Spectra (DP) *Fluffles-Amber (Scooby Doo) *The bees-Beedrill *Ms. Flitt's puppies-??? *Dogs that Duncan has captured-??? *Baker Bob-??? *Crocodiles-Tic Toc (Peter Pan) & Croc from Emperor's New Groove *Mr. Fred Ramsbottom-??? *Other Baker Victims-??? Big Friendly Dragon(?) *Sophia "Sophie" Clonkers-Nina Tucker (Fullmetal Alchemist) *The BFG-The Reluctant Dragon (Disney) *Mouse in Giantland-Raichu (Pokemon) *Queen of England-Aleena (Sonic) *Mary the Maid-Nanny (101 Dalmatians) *Mrs. Clonkers-Miss Hattie (Despicable Me) *Mr. Tibbs- *Head of the Air Force- *Head of the Army- *Army Men-SHC *Bloodbottler-Machinedramon (Digimon) *Fleshlumpeater-MegaSeadramon (Digimon) *Bonecruncher- *Manhugger- *Childchewer-Dark Dragon (Jake Long) *Meatdripper- *Gizzardgulper- *Maidmuncher- *Butcher Boy- *Boy Dreaming of Invisibility-Alice (Digimon Tamer) *Teacher in Dream-Crocker (FOP) *Orphan Girls- *Extras-Nessie (Ballad of Nessie) Toon Pirates of the Caribbean (Stories within Stories)($) *Jack Sparrow-Don Karnage *Will Turner-Nack & Psycho *Elizabeth Swann-Sarah & Rouge *Governor Weatherby Swann-Dominic (OC version of Doom) *Hector Barbossa-Long John Silver (Legends of Treasure Island Version) *Tia Dalma/Calypso-Zeta/Black Mamba (Atomic Betty/Swat Kats OC) *Davy Jones-Elrond Purvis/Dr. Viper (Swat Kats) *Cutler Beckett-Fat Cat (Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers) *James Norrington-Seifer Almsey (Final Fantasy 8) *Gibbs-Garfield (Garfield, first 2 only), Dumptruck, Mad Dog, and Gibber (Talespin) *Anamaria-Fiona Fox (Sonic) *Boostrap Bill-Don Weazo *Pintel-Jessie (Pokemon) *Ragetti-James & Meowth (Pokemon) *Kraken-Tentacruel (Pokemon) *Captain Teague-Balto (Balto) *Sao Feng-Warren T. Cat (An American Tail) *Blackbeard-Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Angelica-Lula (OC) *King George II-King Acorn (Sonic) *Lord John Carteret-??? *Jack the Monkey-Aipom (Pokemon) *Cotton-Minimus PU (Atomic Betty) *Cotton's Parrot-Ling Ling (Drawn Together) *Marty-Zim & Gir (Invader Zim) *Philip Swift-Eric (Little Mermaid) *Syrena-Ariel (Little Mermaid) *Scarlet-Wuya human form (Xiaolin Showdown) *Giselle-Shego (Kim Possible) *Prison Dog-Snoopy (Peanuts) *Mullroy and Murtogg-Trigger and Nutsy (Robin Hood) *Hernan Cortes (Mentioned)-Cortez (Paper Mario) *Lt. Gillette-??? *Twigg-Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) *Bo'sun-Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) *Koehler-Jafar (Aladdin) *Harbormaster-??? *Mr. Brown-??? *Estrella-??? *Swanns's Butler-Horace Horsecollar (Disney) *Seedy Looking Prisoner-??? *Lt. Theodore Groves-??? *Sentry (Pirates 1)-??? *Steersman (Pirates 1)-??? *Grapple-??? *Jacoby-??? *Seedy Prisoner #2-??? *Seedy Prisoner #3-??? *Mallot-??? *Seedy Prisoner #4-??? *Town Clerk (Pirates 1)-??? *Sailor Dauntless-??? *Crying Boys (Pirates 1)-??? *Moises-??? *Kursar-??? *Matelot-??? *Tearlach-??? *Duncan-??? *Ladbroc-??? *Crimp-??? *Quartetto-??? *Weatherby-??? *Ketchum-??? *Maximo-??? *Monk-??? *Dog Ear-??? *Clubba-??? *Scarus-??? *Simbakka-??? *Hawksmoor-??? *Katracho-??? *Scratch-??? *Nipperkin-??? *LeJon-??? *Davy Jones' Crew-Mutants (Various Toons, Thundercats & X-Men mostly) *Pirates 1 and 2 (Pirates 1)-??? *Sailor (Pirates 1)-??? *Marine (Pirates 1)-??? *Mercer-Smithers (Simpsons) *Captain Bellamy-??? *Short Sailor (Pirates 2)-??? *Large Sailor (Pirates 2)-??? *Sunburned Sailor (Pirates 2)-??? *Leech-??? *Fisherman (Montage)-??? *Cannibals-Indians (Pocahontas) *Frightened Sailor (Pirates 2)-??? *Very Old Man-??? *Very Skinny Man-??? *Crippled Man-Homestar (Homestar Runner) *Irish Man-??? *Maccus/Dutchman-??? *Koleniko/Dutchman-??? *Shrimper (Montage)-??? *Sailor/Edinburgh-??? *Bursar/Edinburgh-??? *Quartermaster/Edinburgh-??? *Wyvern-Kenny (South Park) *Palifico/Dutchman-??? *Jimmylegs/Dutchman-??? *Clanker/Dutchman-??? *Olgivey/Dutchman-??? *Shrimper's Brother-??? *Chaplain-??? *Edinburgh Cook-??? *Scuttled Ship Helmsman-??? *Carruthers Guard-??? *Deckhand/Edinburgh-??? *Sweepy-??? *Turkish Prisoner (Pirates 2)-??? *Hadras-??? *Headless-??? *Tai Huang-Wile E. Coyote *Captain Ammand-??? *Captain Jocard-??? *Sumbhajee-??? *Mistress Ching-??? *Captain Chevalle-??? *Captain Villanueva-??? *EITC Agent (Pirates 3)-??? *Tatoo Pirate (Pirates 3)-??? *Mushroom Ear-??? *Bathhouse Pirate (Pirates 3)-??? *Boiler Room Attendant (Pirates 3)-??? *Steng-??? *Cabin Boy (Pirates 3)-??? *Penrod-??? *Quittance-??? *Two Head #1-??? *Two Head #2-??? *Villanueva's Aide-??? *Askay-??? *Pusasn-??? *Executioner (Pirates 3)-??? *Cryer (Pirates 3)-??? *Endeavour Officer (Pirates 3)-??? *Clerk (Pirates 3)-??? *Singing Gallows Pirates-Simpsons Cast *Crash-??? *Greenbeard-??? *Lieutenant Greitzer-??? *Lian-??? *Park-??? *Mistress Ching Entourage-??? *EITC second lieutenant-??? *Scrum-??? *Tamara-Blackfire (Teen Titans) *Gahreng-??? *Henry Pelham-??? *Noblewoman (Pirates 4)-??? *King Ferdinand VI of Spain-??? *Salaman-??? *Derrick-??? *Cabin Boy (Pirates 4)-??? *Zombie-??? *Spaniard-??? *Cook (Pirates 4)-??? *Quartermaster (Pirates 4)-??? *Extras-Maximus IQ, Nemesis AS, Nic, Sleet, Dingo (Sonic), Toon Patrol (WFRR), Frankie Foster (as a weasel) (Fosters), Max Sr. (AB) (More to Come) Hypnos in Black Series(?) *James Darrell Edwards III/Agent Jay-Yamaki (Digimon Tamer) *Kevin Brown/Agent Kay-Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) (Qui-Gon Jinn for young Kay) *Dr. Laurel Weaver/Agent Elle-Riley (Digimon Tamer) *Chief Zed-Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Edgar the Farmer-Wario (Mario Series) *Edgar's Wife, Beatrice-Mona (Warioware) (Portrayed as Girlfriend) *Edgar the Bug-SkullMeramon (Digimon) *Alien Mikey-??? *INS Agents-??? *Nick the Dick-??? *Janus-??? *Mexican Immigrants-??? *Gentle Rosenberg, Arquillian Jeweler-Pixiemon (Digimon) *Orion the Cat-Persian named Orion (Pokemon) *Agent D-Agent Smith (Matrix) *Cephalapoid Disguised as Perp-Kiwimon (Digimon) *Frank the Pug-Fu Dog (American Dragon Jake Long) *Frank's Alien Form-Terriermon (Digimon) *Worms-Digidestined & Digimon of 01 & 02 (Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, & Wormmon for first and partial second movie) *Serleena-Arukenimon (Digimon 02) *Lara Flynn Boyle Disguise Form-Ulala (Space Channel 5) *Scrad & Charlie- *Laura Vasquez- *Jack Jeebs- *Agent T-Terrence (Foster's) *Ben- *Newton- *Beatboxing Alien- *MIB Autopsy Agent-Marcus Damon (Digimon) *Michael Jackson/Agent M-Star Michael (Space Channel 5) *Younger Pizza Parlor MIB Agent-Pizza Boy (What a Cartoon) *Pineal Eye- *Martha Stewart- *Z-Ron- *Eileen- *Edwin the Bug-Meramon (Digimon) *Edwin's Henchmen-Gazimon (Digimon) *Emperor Worm-Leomon (Digimon) *Bug Queen-LadyDevimon (Digimon) *Alpha-Akiko Kurata (Digimon Data Squad) *Agent O- *Lilly- *Boris- *Extras-??? The Dragon King (Story within story)(?) *Simba-Spyro (The Legend of Spyro) *Nala-Cynder (The Legend of Spyro) *Extras with Cynder-Flame and Ember (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) *Scar-Malefor (The Legend of Spyro) *Mufasa-Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro) *Sarabi-Singe (SexyCynder's OC) *Zazu-Iago (Aladdin) *Shenzi-Wise Guy and Greasy (WFRR) *Banzai-Wheezy and sarah (WFRR) *Ed-Stupid and Psycho (WFRR) *Timon-Danny Fenton (Danny Phanton) *Pumbaa-Jake Long (Jake Long) *Rafiki-Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog) *Sarafina-Feuriah (WolfofSorrow's OC) *The Hyenas-Villains (Various) *The Lions-Dragons (Various) *Kiara-Nina (ShaloneSK's OC) *Kovu-Ash (ShaloneSK's OC) *Zira-Zonoya (ShaloneSK's OC) *Nuka-Evil Jake Long (Wormtail96's OC) (as a dragon) *Vitani-Evil Shelby (Slyptlak's OC) *Ma-Maddie Fenton (Danny Phanton) *Uncle Max-Jack Fenton and jazz *Outsiders-Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts 2; as a dragon), Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventure), Aragon, Dorathea (Danny Phantom; as a dragon), dark Bowser (Mario), Koopa Siblings (Mario), Dark Dragon and Chang (Jake Long), Seven Shadow Dragon (DBGT), Narissa (Enchanted; as a dragon), Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; as a dragon), Venom the Dragon (TDragon195's OC), BlackWarGreymon, Majiramon, Dynasmon (Digimon), Bowser Jr. & Koopa Kids (Mario), Green Death and Boneknapper (How to Train your Dragon), Megahorn, Scorch, Saliguana, Ruby Dragon, Moltor (Power Rangers), Jabberwocky (Alice in Wonderland 2010), Magma Dragoon (Megaman x), Dharak (Bakugan Gundalian Invader), & Naga (Bakugan Battle Brawler) *Extras with Danny and Jake-Juniper Lee (Juniper Lee), Trixie tang Hayley timon pumba goofy gaz Louis lotso bowser jenny zazu rafiki Mons vs Chimeras (Set before Day of the Irkin) *Susan/Ginormica-Angelica (Rugrats/All Grown Up)/Angewomon (Angelica's gigantic transformed state when big) (Digimon) *BOB-Slimer (Ghostbusters) *Dr. Cockroach-Dr. Marbles (Cyberchase)/Wile E. Coyote (for the monstrous side) (Looney Tunes) *Missing Link-Gomamon (Digimon) *Insectosaurus-Squeeks (Fox and the Hound) *Gallaxhar-Vilgax (Ben 10) *Ship Computer-GLaDOS (Portal) *General Warren R. Monger-Sarge (Conker) & Hercule (DBZ) *President Hathaway-Danny Cat *Derek Dietl-Timmy McNulty (Rugrats/All Grown Up) *Carl Murphy-Drew Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up) *Wendy Murphy-Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up) *Katie-Trixie Tang (Fairly Oddparents) *Cuthbert-Tommy Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up) *News Reporter-Keen Hacksaw (Animalympics) *Newsreader-Rugs Turkwell (Animalympics) *Mechanical One Eyed Machine-Giant Turret Droid (Portal) *Men Finding About Meteor-Mr. Small & Mr. Nosy *Susan's 3 Friends-Kimi, Lil, & Susie (Rugrats/All Grown Up) *Reporters on Good Morning Modesto-Mr. Happy & Miss Sunshine *Mama Dietl-Colleen McNulty (Rugrats/All Grown Up) *Wolf Man (Mentioned)-Weregarurumon (Digimon) *Mummy (Mentioned)-Mummymon (Digimon) *Miss Ronson-Chi Chi (DBZ) *Invisible Man (mentioned)-Stealth Sneak (KH) *Extra Monsters-Master Viper (Kung Fu Panda), Leomon, Ogremon, Wizardmon, MetalSeadramon (Digimon), Mothra (Godzilla), Snake, Steve, & Fred (PPG) *Extra-Wheatley (Portal) (just in case I plan to show GLaDoS' other personality cores for cameo purpose), Road Runner (Looney Tunes), Sawyer, Oliver, Snake (PPG), Cherry (OC), Bowser Jr., Babylon Rogues (Sonic), Chuckie (Rugrats/All Grown Up)/Angemon (Chuckie's gigantic transformed state when big) (Digimon) More to Come... Toon Fortress Series *Heavy/Heavy Weapons Guy-Storm (Sonic) *Scout-Sonic (Sonic) *Spy-Jet (Sonic) *Sniper-Luigi (Sonic) *Soldier-Sgt. Snorkel (Beetle Bailey) *Pyro-Mario (Mario) *Engineer-Tails (Sonic) *Demoman-Shadow (Sonic) *Medic-Knuckles & Amy (Sonic) *Civilian-Wave (Sonic) Money Arcade *John "Gabe" Gabriel-Road Runner *Tycho Brahe-Wile E. Coyote Mr. Bump's Night at the Museum *Larry Daley-Mr. Bump *Theodore Roosevelt-Mr. Happy Statue as Roosevelt *Nicky Daley, Larry's son-Miss Whoops (though more like sister than daughter) *Cecil Fredericks-??? *Rebecca Hutman-Miss Helpful *Gus-??? *Reginald-??? *Jebediah-Woody (Toy Story) *Octavius-Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Attila the Hun-Atilla (Time Squad Version) *Ahkmenrah-Hiram the Mouse King (Nutcracker Prince: Past Incarnation) *Sacagawea-Miss Sunshine Statue as Sacagawea *Dr. McPhee, Larry's boss-Wheez Weasel *Dexter-Aipom (Pokemon) *UPDATE: Erica Daley-Miss Hug (Mr. Men) & Schnitzel *Christopher Columbus-Sora Statue as Columbus *The Easter Island Head-Animal (Muppets) *Don-??? *Debbie-??? *Meriweather Lewis-Mr. Nosy Statue as Lewis *William Clark-Mr. Small Statue as Clark *Painter-??? *Amelia Earhart/Tess-Miss Daredevil (former as a statue of Amelia) *Kahmurah-Vladimere (OC: Past Incarnation) *Ivan the Terrible-Panther King Statue *Al Capone-Cabone (Pup Named Scooby Doo) *Napoleon Bonaparte-Napoleon Looney Tunes Ver. *George Armstrong Custer-Mr. Scatterbrain Statue as Custer *Sailor Joey Motorola- *Docent-??? *Tuskegee Airmen-??? *Air and Space Mission Control Tech-??? *George Foreman-Mr. Strong *Informercial Father-??? *UPDATE: Brandon-Muscle Man & Hi-Fives Ghost (Regular Show) *Larry Daley's Assistant-Miss Giggles (Mr. Men) *Wilbur and Orville Wright-Wilbur and Orville (The Rescuers; name irony) *UPDATE: Cowgirl-Calamity Jane (Calamity Jane) *Child in Museum-Girl with Braces (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Thinker-Thinker (Courage the Cowardly Dog version) *Abraham Lincoln-Abraham Lincoln (Sam & Max) *Cupids-YRP (FF10/Kingdom Hearts) *Albert Einstein Bobbleheads-Chibified Hetalia Cast *Oscar the Grouch-Tiger (Over the Hedge) *Rexy-Rex (Toy Story) *Darth Vader-Stewie Griffin in Vader Costume (Family Guy) *Neaderthals-65 Million BC Cast of Chrono Trigger *Unfortunate Neanderthal-Kino (Chrono) *UPDATE: Caveman Leader-Ayla (Chrono) *Civil War mannequins- *The lion and other animals in the first film- *UPDATE: Akhmenrath's giant guards-Lucario Statues *Giant octopus-Tentacruel (Pokemon) *Squirrel-Pachirisu (Pokemon) *Horus warriors-??? *Joey Motorola's mother-??? *UPDATE: Docent- *UPDATE: Able-Mankey *UPDATE: Ackmenrath's Father- *UPDATE: Lancelot-Shadow the Hedgehog (Past incarnation) *UPDATE: Mindy- *UPDATE: Triceratops Skeleton-Trixie (Toy Story) *Extras-Voice of the Teknophage (is explained in Him's Playhouse ep 4), Miss Calamity, Bowser Jr. Runaway Bunny Brain# *Mickey Mouse-Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, & Hampton (only Buster switches with the monster while the latter 2 switch with each other) *Minnie Mouse-Babs Bunny, Shirley the Loon, & Fifi LaFume *Pluto-Byron *Dr. Frankenollie-Dr. Gene Splicer *Julius-One Eyed Jack (All Tiny Toon Adventures) Iago's Rio *Blu-Iago *Jewel-Thundra *Linda Gunderson-Jasmine *Túlio Monteiro-Aladdin (From Iago to here Aladdin) *Fernando-Toon Link (Legend of Zelda) *Rafael-Zazu (Lion King) *Eva-Sam Mason (as a Noctowl) *Rafael's Kids-OC kids *Pedro-Rigby (Regular Show) *Nico-Mordecai (Regular Show) *Luiz-himself *Kipo- *Cloe- *Alice- *Mauro-Aimbion (Pokemon) *Marmosets-Aipoms (Pokemon) *Sylvio- *Marcel- *Tipa- *Armando- *Nigel-The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Extras-Hunch (Rock-A-Doodle) Pony Run *Ginger-Twilight Sparkle *Babs-Pinkie Pie *Bunty-Rarity *Rocky-Ben Mare (JusSonic's MLP OC) *Fowler-Granny Apple *Mac-Dr. Whooves *Other Chickens-Friendship is Magic Ponies *Nick-Norbert (Angry Beavers) *Fetcher-Dagget (Angry Beavers) *Mr. Tweedy-Hydra *Mrs. Tweedy-Reeka & Draggle *Guard Dogs-Diamond Dogs *Cutie Mark Crusaders, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, & Spike (hangs with beavers) (All from the MLP franchise unless noted) Professor Layton Fanmake Series Coming Soon... Kuki and Max *Edna-Kuki Sanban/Numbah 3 (KND) *Harvey-Max (Sam & Max) *Dr. Marcel-Roderick DeFoe (Chzo Mythos) *Peter- *Petra- *Drogglejug- *Beeman- *Mr. Frock-Mr. Fussy *Aluman- *Hotti- *Motti- *Keymaster-Crayon Boy (KND) *Priest- *Mattis-Kani Sanban (KND) *Alfred-Matthew DeFoe (Chzo Mythos) *Lilli- *Mother Superior- *Old Man in Closet- *Freeman- *Frank- *Suka- *Shy- *Mervis- *Shawny- *Capu- *Birgit-Vicky (FOP) *Garrett-Nigel Uno/Numbah 1 (KND) *Town Bartender- *Officer-Chief Wiggum (Simpsons) *Potato Gnomes-Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *Potato Salesman- *Potato Miner- *Potato Miner's Buffalo- *Dogs Playing Cards-Dogs of Up *Medium Girl-Paloma (Atomic Betty) *Vulture-Lucky (Jungle Book 2) *Potato Shaman- *Man in Bathroom- *Phantom/Ruben-Jon DeFoe (Chzo Mythos) *Potato/Goblin King- *Snow Harvey-The Snowman (Courage) *Fire Harvey-Heatblast (Ben 10) *Spider Harvey-Jeff (Billy and Mandy) *Music Harvey- *Genie Harvey- *Beer Harvey- *Justina Harvey- *Pinocchio Harvey- *Wendigo Harvey- *Hunter Harvey-Sam (Sam & Max) *Dragon Harvey-Malefor (Spyro) *Knife Headed Harvey- *NPC/Wizard Harvey- *Furious Harvey- Mr. Bump's Clue *Mr. Green-Mr. Bump & Miss Whoops *Mr. Boddy/Butler-Rat King *Wadsworth/Real Mr. Boddy-Professor Ratigan *Mrs. Peacock-Cree Lincoln (KND) *Professor Plum-Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) *Mrs. White-Shego (Kim Possible) *Miss Scarlett-Heather (TDI) *Col. Mustard-Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) *Yvette-Coco LaBouche (Rugrats) *Cook-Lunchlady Doris (Simpsons) *Singing Telegram-Princess Clara (Drawn Together) & Bloo (Fosters) *Motorist-Captain Hero (Drawn Together) *Cop-Kenny (South Park) *Evangelist/Chief-Mr. Small & Mr. Nosy Toon Cowboys and ??? *Jake Lonergan- *Colonel Woodrow Dolarhyde- *Ella Swenson- *Doc- *Percy Dolarhyde- *Meacham- *Sheriff John Taggart- *Emmett Taggart- *Nat Colorado- *Alice- *María- *Hunt- *Bronc- *Pat Dolan- *Chiricahua Apache chief, Black Knife- *Evil Aliens- Nack and Psycho's Anitoon Wars (Story within Story/Set in the Julayla's Laugh It Up Fuzzball Trilogy) *Phineas-Nack, Wander, Marine, Mr. Bump, Miss Calamity, & Sweetie Bell *Ferb-Psycho, Harvey, Sylvia, Swiper, Rarity, & Rocket *Candace-Nic, Bowser, Br'er Fox, Scalawag, Flash Sentry, & Ben Mare *Perry the Platypus-Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Carol, Lilac, & Milla (last 3 from Freedom Planet) *Doofinschmirtz/Darthinschmirtz-Eggman, Lord Hater, & Commander Peepers (latter 2 Wander Over Yonder) *Norm/Norm-3PO-Orbot & Cubot *Baljeet-Fauntleroy Fox, Crawford Crow, Br'er Bear, Nyx, Igor, & Mina *Buford-Applejack, Sleet, Dingo, Bowser Jr., Sonic/Scourge, & Tails/Miles *Candace's CO-Longhorn (Freakazoid) *Isabella-Rouge, Sarah (Real), Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Twilight Sparkle & Fluttershy *Gretchen-Br'er Rabbit *Firestar Girls-Cream, Bugs, Lola, Oswald, Buster, & Babs *Vanessa-Minerva Mink *Lawrence-Ze Professor *Linda-Kayla *Major Monogram/Major Hologram-Admiral DeGill *Boba Fett (cameo)-Wile E. Coyote *Blatto-Banjo & Kazooie *Jim Cummings/Narrator-PPG Narrator *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh & Dan Povenmire-Cast of Pooh *Luke-Snake & Vultureman *Han-Fuzzy *Chewbacca-Courage *Leia-Julayla *R2D2-Digit *C-3PO-Greasy & Sarah (Robot ver.) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (cameo)-Teknophage *Jar Jar Binks (Mentioned)-Johnny Test *Porkins-Senor (Homestar Runner) *Darth Vader-Prince John *Emperor (cameo)-Katz *Antilles-Principal Bullfrog *Owen-Drew *Officers Watching Ship Leave-Jack Spicer & Dr. Drakken *Troopers in Desert-Team Rocket *Officer Dan-Mr. Tickle *Officer Jeff-Mr. Grumpy *Jabba (cameo)-Toot Brauntsein *Imperial Office Workers-Dilbert, Alice, & Wally (Dilbert) *Officer Wayne-Randall Boggs *Officer with Officer Wayne-Larxene *Random Wookie-Newt (Animaniacs) *Moff Tarkin (mentioned)-Lex Luthor (Superman) *Troopers On Post-Axel & Saix (Kingdom Hearts) *UPDATE: Stormtrooper Falling-Syndrome *UPDATE: Rebels Hauling R2D2-Jet & Wave Trivia *For Mankey Island casting, click here. *The ! symbol means Nack & Psycho only make guest star appearances. *The # symbol means Nack & Psycho are only slightly or never mentioned in the story at all. *The $ symbol means they appear in title or actual roles within the story. *The ? sybol means it's unknown whether they're in actual roles, guest stars or just little to no mention. Hope you like the updates. Category:Roles